marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-101420)
'''Gwendolyne Stacy '''is a resident of New York, and the love interest of Peter Parker in the universe, Earth-101420. She is also the daughter of police captain George Stacy. History Childhood Gwen was born to police captain George Stacy, and his wife, a journalist, Martha Adraine Stacy. She is the oldest of three, having two brothers. She had a fairly ordinary life. She was insomniac, as she always was frightened about his father, and worried whether he would return, after chasing off thugs or criminals. Personality She is often portrayed as a sweet, loving, kind, and soft woman with a very strong will. She does not rely or depend on other people to accomplish a task and wants to do something by herself. She has a mutual respect, even for her enemies, and occasionally towards people. She loves her most cared ones, and will literally give her life in order for them to survival. Peter admires Gwen for these qualities of her. Appearance She is displayed as a white Caucasian girl with straight and dyed blonde hair. She is lightweight, and wears simple and casual clothing, although at special occasions, wearing her most fanciest outfits, out of velvet. Abilities '''Gifted Intellect: '''Gwen Stacy has a proportionate and sufficient education capacity from her childhood, and she has the very will to study and be enlightened upon more subjects she is fascinated in. '''Indomitable Will: '''She is shown as a willful and a righteous woman, often remaining in neutrality, when asked about political preferences. She is always shown to look towards the average perspectives of things, and has no records that show her to be as a woman with a broken will. She wants order, peace and justice on New York, just like his stressed father. '''Agile Jogger '''She has shown extraordinary feats of agility and speed, as she is shown jogging twice everyday, thus, she has become light-weight, and does not easily get triggered to hazardous situations. '''Master Swimmer '''Gwen is an athlete of swimming and is a very talented swimmer. She can stay underwater for two whole minutes, without suffocating or drowning. She has won five swimming tournaments and is a runner-up of America`s finest. She even tops Peter Parker`s underwater skills. '''Spontaneous Attitude '''Gwen is an avid reader of novels, comics, books, etc. That is why she can spontaneously speak in any interviews, intervention, questions or any categorization of communication. She is also a very detailed and an experienced typewriter, capable of controlling computers easily. She is considered fearless, and is very brave, even being able to frighten Peter Parker, himself. Trivia *Her favorite superhero is Iron Man, which angers Peter a lot. At occasions, Gwen mocks Peter with her preference, to make Peter pissed off. *She was once friends with Mary Jane Watson, however, a romantical incident caused by MJ that separated Gwen and Peter apart made her secretly hate MJ, although publicly, they act as acquaintances. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-101420 Category:Earth-101420 Prime Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Humans Category:American Category:Living Characters Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Agility Category:DuttPanda